Robot Wars: Portsmouth 2015
This was a Robot Wars event from 2015 set in Portsmouth. This event was held on the 25th and 26th April. This particular event was interesting in the fact that the new house robot called Olly the paintball bot was able to speak it was also his biggest time to shine in this event. What's is also interesting is that this is the first time since 2004 that X-Terminator has been see in a live event, however, this time it is the Sixth wars variation from the TV show instead of the bladed Seventh wars version. Heavy-weight Competitors Mrnasty.gif|Mr Nasty Steel avenger.jpg|Steel Avenger RW Mangler.jpg|Mangler Ripper 2013.png|Ripper Nuts.jpg|Nuts X-Terminator 2015.jpg|X-Terminator IMG 0825.jpg|Weird mAlice IMG 0820.jpg|Stinger TX-108.jpg|TX-108 Maelstrom.png|Maelstrom Thunderchild heavyweight.png|Thunderchild Kan-Opener 2015.png|Kan-Opener Manta.png|Manta Thor.png|Thor Cherub.png|Cherub The saint.png|The Saint Rattler.png|Rattler Dtk.png|Dantomkia Feather-weight competitors Beauty.png|Beauty Gabriel.png|Gabriel Speedwave.png|Speed Wave Dinah.jpg|Dinah Small cheese.png|Small Cheese Battles (25th April) 'Opening Battle': Maelstrom, The saint and '' Straight away Saint charges to attack Maelstorm. ''Winner: none (Being an opening battle it didn't really matter however only Maelstrom and Saint were left fighting) 'Battle 2:' TX-108 and Ripper'' TX-108 was practically immobilized from the start which gave Ripper a chance to attack. After giving TX-108 a flip, Ripper attempts to flip TX-108 out of the arena. Ripper, amusingly, fails to flip TX-108 seven times despite TX-108 staying immobile. After a charge Ripper's eighth flip managed to chuck TX-108 out of the arena. Winner: Ripper 'Battle 3:' Feather-weight battle Winner: Gabriel 'Battle 4:' Stinger, Steel Avenger,Mr Nasty and X-Terminator Immediately Stinger, Steel Avenger and Mr Nasty charge at one another in the middle with only Stinger flailing its weapon. X-Terminator is not moving, Steel Avenger tries nudging x-Terminator to bring it back to life however nothing works. Stinger and Mr Nasty corners Steel Avenger, Steel Avenger gets away and tries attacking but misses. Steel Avenger starts to become sluggish and to only be able to turn ever so slightly. Mr Nasty pins the Steel Avenger against the side wall Stinger joins in as it seems both robots are ganging up against the Steel Avenger. Mr Nasty then turns his attention to Sting and pushes it against the arena wall. Mr Nasty leaves Stinger only to be axed by the Steel Avenger's axe, this doesn't effect Mr Nasty who gets away. Stinger comes back in and all three start shoving each other doing little damage for a little while. Mr Nasty starts shoving Steel Avenger into the side wall however the Steel Avenger get away, Stinger on the other hand is just doing nothing. All three robots survive at the end. Winner: Mr Nasty 'Battle 5:' DTK (Dantomkia), Thor and Manta Thor goes straight at Manta and starts hitting the flipper on Manta, repeatingly. Manta starts pushing back but Thor gets away, DTK on the other hand is immobile by Major Damage. Manta attempts to flip Thor out of the arena, he almost does. Thor is trapped on the arena wall at a weird angle, Manta attempts to flip Thor out again but it doesn't work. DTK is mobile once again and attacks Manta, meanwhile, Thor manages to self-right and free it self from the arena wall using its axe. DTK slams Manta against the arena wall and attempts to flip Manta, however, this doesn't happen and Manta gets away only to be attacked by Thor. Thor gets its axe trapped on the arena wall leaving DTK and Manta to fight on. DTK get a flip on Manta who self-rights immediately, Thor frees himself and attacks DTK. DTK flips Manta again but at the same time is pushed into Major Damage by Thor who hammers away at the top of DTK. Manta self-rights but has its flipper wedged open, DTK escapes Thor and Major Damage. All three robots chase after one another in a circle until Thor shoves Manta into a corner and smashes Manta with its axe. Manta gets away but is then flipped by DTK. Thor attacks DTK briefly before once again attacking Manta. Manta and Thor, while fighting each other, push DTK into the opening pit, eliminating DTK. Thor shunts Manta into the sidewall and axes the top of it. Manta and Thor are in a constant chase with one another however Thor is the one doing the attacking. Major Damage picks DTK, who is in the pit, and drops DTK out of the arena. During the last ten second Manta manages to flip Thor but it was too late. Winner: Thor 'Battle 6:' Cherub, Weird mAlice and Beast Cherub and Weird mAlice gang up on Beast causing Beast to topple itself. Cherub though starts to use its lifting spikes to lift Weird mAlice. Beast self-rights and flips Weird mAlice, Beast then flips Cherub. Weird mAlice flips Beast in retaliation. Cherub self-rights but gets stuck on Major Damage's track, Weird mAlice, meanwhile, shoves Beast around and tries to get it out the arena. Cherub frees itself and gets back into battle and attacks Weird mAlice. Beast also attacks Weird mAlice but it seems Beast is running out of CO2 as its flips become increasingly weaker. Cherub "Piggy backs" Beast and begins taking him to the Pit but Beast frees himself and the battle continues. While fighting Weird mAlice's tire comes off rendering the robot immobilized for brief while however Weird mAlice is able to move round still. All three robots are still mobile at the end. Winner: Cherub 'Battle 7:' Stinger, Saint, Kan-Opener and DTK From the start Stinger is immobilized which meant Kan-Opener could attack and show off what its got. Stinger comes back to life and begins to battle. Saint slams its sword on top of Kan-Opener causing little damage. DTK tries to flip Stinger but accidentally gets Stinger trapped under its flipper. DTK and Stinger drive into the pit together leaving only Kan-Opener and Saint to fight on. Saint merely slams its sword while Kan-Opener tries to grab hold but Saint's size and speed give it an advantage. Winner: Saint 'Battle 8:' Feather-weight battle 2 '' 'Final Battle:' ''Manta vs Ripper The event Category:2015 Category:Unfinished Category:Events